This invention relates to a picture or image processing device.
A picture processing device of the type described, is supplied with an input picture or image and supplied with an input concatenated-command for the input picture. The picture processing device processes the input picture into a processed picture in compliance with the input concatenated-command. The input concatenated-command is typically a concatenation of input commands or input processing commands.
A conventional picture processing device comprises a command executing unit. Supplied with the input picture and with the input concatenated-command, the command executing unit executes the input concatenated-command for the input picture to produce the processed picture. That is, the command executing unit executes the input commands one by one for the input picture.
Inasmuch as the input picture comprises a great number of picture elements, the picture processing device is generally implemented by the use of a plurality of picture processing LSI's (large scale integration circuits) in order to process the input picture at a high speed. However, the picture processing device can not process the input picture at a short time when the input concatenated-command comprises an increased number of input commands and is therefore large in length.
The input concatenated-command is formed in a host device by a user to be supplied to the picture processing device. Likewise, the input picture is prepared by the user in the host device to be supplied to the picture possessing device.
Inasmuch as the input concatenated-command is directly supplied from the host device to the executing unit of the conventional picture processing device as it is, the user is compelled to form the input concatenated-command of a reduced length in order to make the picture processing device process the input picture for a short time. Obtaining the input concatenated-command of a reduced length compels the user to have high competence and to consume much time and a great deal of labor.